Total Drama Big Brother Two
Week 1 Have Nots: Miles, Anne Maria, Lightning, Scott The houseguests, excited quickly run in the new house. Izzy decides to sleep on the floor for some reason. Izzy, Justin, and Zokiesha become the first have nots of the summer. Jen quickly flirts with both Justin and Topher. Shawn and Jasmine bond. Zokiesha hates Mike. At the endurance HOH, Jen got the prize of immunity and she got to choose someone to also be immune. She chose Zokiesha. Sadie earned a Never Not pass. It came down to three; Izzy, Miles, and Kelly. Danielle announced that if someone does not drop in ten seconds, the entire house, except Sadie, would become a have not. Izzy and Miles dropped at the same time, as Kelly became the first Head of Household. Multiple people came to the HOH room to talk to Kelly. At the nomination ceremony, Kelly nominated the two flirts; Justin and Topher, worrying Jen. At the Hide and Seek veto, Kelly won another competition. Jen approached her and told her to save a nominee. Meanwhile, Scott and Trent ask Miles if they are floaters. Kelly decided not to use the veto and Topher became evicted in a vote of 10-2. Week 2 Have Nots for the week: Kelly, Scott, Anne Maria, Izzy A new alliance called the Black Widow Brigade has been formed consisting of Izzy, Jen, Miles, Jasmine, Sadie, and Zokiesha. Eventually, they grown close with Kelly. Trent was accused of sexual harassment, via Miles. This shocked her showmance, Kelly, as she had a breakdown. At the Head of Household, Scott and Jen were the last two remianing and Jen took the Head of Household. Jen and Justin spoke in the HOH room about who should be nominated. They tossed out a few names and as of a result, she nominated her close ally as a pawn (Jasmine) and an untrustworthy player (Anne Maria). At the Veto competition, Shawn shockingly won. With ease, he pulled down his showmance; Jasmine. Jen was very conflicted but she chose to betray Kelly and nominate her. Seeing at how threatening she is, she was evicted in a vote of 8-3. Week 3 Have Nots for the week: Anne Maria, Justin, Mike, Scott At the HOH competition, Zokiesha won it. Justin spoke to Jen and stated he was worried because he never built a bond with her. This came to haunt him; as Zokiesha nominated him for being threatening, and Scott as a pawn. Jen was picked for the veto and they discussed plans to save Justin. Jen lost to Zokiesha at the HOH competition. Jen had to wear a Trashitard, but Zokiesha decided to keep both POV and trashitard, while Mike had to be on slop for three weeks. Justin begged Zokiesha for a chance. Meanwhile, Mike's alter ego Vito, was rubbing people wrong. Zokiesha decided to save Justin, and Mike was named as the replacement. Miles, Jen, Justin, Trent, and Izzy flipped back and fourth on who should go. Ultimately, Scott left in a vote of 9-1 Week 4 Round One Round Two Have Nots for the week: Anne Maria, Justin, Mike, Shawn. Jen and Justin discussed their plans for the week. Meanwhile, Mike is worrying about Vito. In a close HOH competition, Miles won her first competition. In a room, the majority agreed to nominate Lightning and Anne Maria, then put up Shawn as a pawn if veto is used. She went against this and nominated Lightning and Mike. It came down to Miles and Jen during the Veto. They discussed, and Miles told Jen to throw it towards her. Jen broke this deal and won the veto. Miles told her what to do and she saved the target; Lightning, blindsiding everyone. Shawn was put up as a backdoor, as he left 6-3, with Jasmine evicting him. It was shockingly announced to be a double eviction. In a close race, Justin edged out Izzy and Zokiesha, then went on to win Head of Household. He decided to nominate the rival showmance; Anne Maria and Lightning. Lightning went on to win the Veto, messing up the plan. Justin nominated the most likable person; Jasmine. Although, people tried to pull a blindside as Jasmine got 4 votes and it tied, Justin broke the tie and sent Anne Maria packing. Additionally, Danielle interviewed TDBB1 girls Courtney, Bridgette, Sugar, Blaineley, Heather, and Lindsay. Notable Prizes *In the Week One Head of Household, multiple prizes were handed out. **Sadie won a Never-Not Pass. **Jasmine won Hulu Plus. **Justin won a sandwich. *In the Week 3 Veto Competition, multiple prizes were handed out. **Justin won a French Vacation **Jasmine won 100,000 *Due to winning the Week 4 Head of Household, Miles got a clue to the location of the Diamond Power of Veto. **She found it on Week 6 and used it along the Golden Power of Veto the same week, to take Mike out of the block and nominate Justin in his place. Notable Punishments *In The Week 3 Veto competition, multiple punishments were handed out. **Jen had to wear a Trashitard, but Zoekiesha decided to keep both the PoV and the trashitard. **Scott got solitary confinement. **Mike had to be a Have Not for 3 weeks.